Meet the New Boss
}} Jirix is installed as a prime minister. Redcloak announces he will be away for a long time. Cast * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * A Demon-Roach ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Priest with Orange Symbol ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Cleric #2 ◀ * Hobgoblin Warrior from Strip #433, Panel 3 ◀ * Thier Mother * Hundreds of Hobgoblins Transcript MitD reads Redcloak's history book. MitD: Wow, this is interesting. MitD: I didn't know that goblins invented guacamole, alternate-side-of-the-street parking, and the oboe. Demon-Roach: Their place among the damned is secure. Redcloak: Now, I said a moment ago that it is with mixed emotions that I make this historic announcement, and it is. Redcloak: That's because I won't be staying with you in Gobbotopia. Hobgoblin #1: What? No! Hobgoblin #2: Don't go! Hobgoblin #3: We love you, Supreme Leader! Redcloak: I'm afraid my place is out there. Redcloak: There are still tasks that must be completed to secure this bright new future—still enemies of the goblin people that must be brought to heel. Redcloak: Maybe...when my journey is complete...I will return to live out my days here. Redcloak: Until that time, you need a new leader. One who is focused on strengthening your place on the world stage. One who understands firsthand the dangers before us. Redcloak: One whose very life was ripped away during the elven attack, but who has returned from the grave by the grace of the Dark One. Redcloak: I give you the man who I have personally groomed for this eventuality— Redcloak: —your new head of state, Prime Minister Jirix. MitD: Hey, I remember that guy. MitD: No, wait, the guy I was thinking of had a pointy metal bar sticking out of his chest. Jirix: Thank you, thank you. And thank you, Supreme Leader, for that kind introduction. Jirix: I didn't mind the Resurrection spell, either. Horde of hobgoblins laugh. Jirix: I'm not nearly as eloquent a speaker as my comrade, Redcloak, so I'll make this short. Jirix: That way we can all get to the delicious barbeque we have planned for everyone that much quicker. MITD: Oooo! A timeline! Hobgoblin Priest with Orange Symbol: He's one lucky cleric, getting picked like that. Hobgoblin Cleric #2: I totally could have been Prime Minister, if it hadn't been for my mother. Hobgoblin Priest with Orange Symbol: Why? What did she do? Flashback to Hobgoblin Cleric #2's youth. Mother: You clean that spill up this instant, Hobgoblin Cleric #2! Mother: I need to go change your brother, Hobgoblin Warrior from Strip #433, Panel 3. Trivia * Jirix was resurrected following his death at the hands of O-Chul in #656, who put a steel bar through his chest. Xykon commanded Redcloak to raise Jirix from the dead in #662, since Jirix was at least able to warn Xykon about O-Chul, whereas Redcloak escaped without warning. This was Jirix's second death. Jirix died earlier in #461, getting his head kicked off by Miko. * There really is a Hobgoblin Warrior in Strip #433, Resource Management, Panel 3. He climbs a ladder up the wall of Azure City past Belkar, who is unable to strike due to his Mark of Justice. The warrior is apparently killed in Frame 5 by a nameless Azure City soldier. However, given that the Hobgoblin Warriors are all drawn identically, it is possible that another one died instead. This is the final appearance of Hobgoblin Warrior from Strip #433, Panel 3. External Links * 703}} View the comic * 141703}} View the discussion thread Category:Gobbotopia is Founded